


Call Me A Believer

by Esperata



Series: A Picture Tells... [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Coma, Hallucinations, M/M, Reality, Telepathy, Vulcans Forge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 03:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11568960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Spock is undergoing a trek across Vulcans Forge. Only Doctor McCoy begs to disagree.





	Call Me A Believer

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from McCoy's article in the Hidden Universe Travel Guide for Vulcan.

Vulcan’s Forge was the least welcoming region on the planet. An expanse of sprawling desert dominated the view, broken by mountains so distant they appeared as hills and ripped apart in places by impassable canyons.

The unrelenting heat was worse due to the volcanic activity that constantly replenished the lava pools and that caused steam to vent, scalding the unwary.

Spock was finding the journey most arduous and slow. His feet ached and his skin itched with the temperature. There was a dryness in his throat that he struggled to ignore.

How long had he been here? His time sense had failed him as he tried to keep track of the number of days that passed but it did not matter. All that was required was that he press on. Keep going until he reached the other side of the expanse.

“That’s a faulty piece of logic right there.”

Spock did not turn. He knew what he would see. Leonard McCoy; stood next to him in regulation blue medical smock, unbothered by the heat and somehow keeping pace with the Vulcan without moving.

It was illusion only. Not real.

“Like hell I’m not real! I’m as real as you.”

Spock had ceased answering too, as soon as he’d recognised the doctor was simply a mirage, however it did not seem to deter the other man. It never had before so Spock supposed it was illogical to assume it would now.

“I ain’t going to give up you know. Not ‘til I make you see sense.”

Indeed. The doctor had always had a stubborn streak and this version was no exception.

Of course he wasn’t. He would naturally behave exactly as Spock expected since he was a product of his own mind.

“Now that don’t make sense. Why would you be thinking of me on a trek across Vulcan?”

That gave Spock pause and he finally turned to the doctor.

He looked as unruffled as he would be stood in his own sickbay. The arms were folded in his typical defensive posture and his brow was creased into a familiar frown.

“You are a part of my mind. You must know why I would envisage your representation.”

The blue eyes lit up as they always did when he and Spock clashed in a battle of wits. Especially when he thought he had a winning argument.

“I only know your surface thoughts ‘cause I’m not a product of your mind. I’m just linked – tenuously – to try and wake you up. Don’t you remember? You’re in a coma.”

Spock hesitated as he actually considered the hypothesis. His memories of beginning this trek were… hazy. Could it be that this location was the mirage and the doctor was in fact real?

“I am, Spock.” McCoy leapt on the thought. It was the first time the Vulcan had even allowed the possibility. “Test me. Ask me something I should know if I’m part of your mind.”

But Spock shook his head and continued walking.

“If you represent the part of my mind that would choose to believe this is unreal, then you would pretend not to know what I ask.”

The simple fact that he cannot remember starting this journey is not indicative of anything more than dehydration. It is illogical to allow his imagination to overrule his senses. Despite the temptation.

“So you admit part of you doubts the reality of this situation?”

“I said part of me would choose to believe that. I understand humans might refer to it as ‘hope’.”

“And why’d I represent hope to you?”

Spock glanced to him again with a raised eyebrow and couldn’t quite stop his treacherous thoughts. Memories of past interactions flooded his mind.

The surge of anger he’d felt at the law-givers when they’d blockaded McCoy’s luminescent mind from Spock’s reach and the anxiety he’d felt to reach that awareness.

The relief at finally finding Leonard alive and well after his cordrazine overdose and disappearance through the Guardian. The touch of his arm reassuringly solid.

Blinking away blindness to see the doctor’s open concern melting into a glorious smile. A smile directed to him rarely but always treasured.

McCoy’s brow raised at the unwitting confession.

“Oh.”

“Quite.”

Spock focused on continuing his journey in silence. There was no need to fear Leonard’s reaction. He did not exist here.

“You know… if you were to come back… I’d be interested.”

“Now I _know_ you are a mirage.”

“Really? So your logical mind has postulated I might say ‘yes’?”

“I have not, however it is likely the only temptation strong enough to sway me from my task. My subconscious would therefore draw on it.”

“Spock, listen to me.” McCoy spoke urgently. It seemed likely he’d have grasped at Spock if he could. “If you’re right, what is it you’re struggling _for_? What’s waiting at the end of your trek?”

Spock stopped as he realised he did not know. He’d been so focused on forcing one foot in front of the other that he had not considered _why_.

“But if _I’m_ right… if this is an illusion of your unconscious mind… just think what we could have. Together.”

Spock glanced between the doctor and the horizon.

The mountains seemed as far distant as ever. The landscape just as unwelcoming. Whereas McCoy… Leonard… was looking at him with such open, pleading eyes. An oasis of blue in amidst the harsh dry desert red.

“Give in Spock. Lie down and let go. I promise I’ll be there when you wake.”

“You promise?”

“I won’t leave you Spock. I’ll stay right by your side.”

The Vulcan finally gave in to the almost crushing tiredness and collapsed to the ground.

“That’s right Spock. Come back to me.”

As his eyes closed for possibly the final time, Spock was comforted that his last sight would be of those gentle pools of blue. He could drown in those eyes.

And a chance with Leonard seemed worth the risk of dying here in the desert.


End file.
